


Three big, red carnations

by Engtealand



Category: England Rugby, George Ford - Fandom, Owen Farrell - Fandom, Rugby - Fandom, Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: England - Freeform, George Ford - Freeform, M/M, Owen Farrell - Freeform, Rugby, Sam Burgess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engtealand/pseuds/Engtealand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three big, red carnations in England`s half of the rugby court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three big, red carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Allthough my parents are British, we live in Germany- in order not to ruin my German, they spoke German mostly of the time. This is my first story I write in English- so I hope you understand spelling-mistakes or even grammar-mistakes. I hope there won`t be too many. I wrote this story already in German- and the German people liked the idea. I hope you understand everything I write isn`t something I wish or want to happen (so don`t get it wrong.) I just wrote this story because it came up and I could`t resist. 
> 
> I do not earn money with it, I don`t want to hurt people and everything I wrote is based on my fantasy.
> 
> I`d love to get some reviews- It took me long to write this story and I want to get some feedback.

Three big, red carnations. Their colour was unmissable. First a flashy, light red- it remembered me at Ferrari. Then a dark- nearly black red- it remembered me at wine. Wine we drunk together. Wine which remembered me at a good time.

Three big, red carnations. In the left half of the court. Every player could have seen them. I didn`t know where they came from. All in a sudden, they were there. Near to the mal of England. The colour was first as red as the red of Ferrari, then as red as wine, as dark as the night, and now as dark as the red in England`s shirt. As red as Owen`s shirt.

It became very warm around me. I felt the beads of sweat on my forehead. It seemed to be so hot, that the three big, red carnations started melting. Their colour slowly became liquid and trickled down to the green- to the first light green, then dark green ground. The red flew nearly into the grass, until I couldn`t see it anymore. The three, big red carnations interlocked in themselves and slowly became even more bigger.

I realised I had problems to breathe- and I felt a hand on my shoulder. But I did not react to it, I just couldn`t stop staring at three, big red carnations. I looked directly in Owen`s eyes. They were wide opened, nearly lacerated. They seemed to be milky and didn`t shine in the breathtaking blue I loved. They were just dark blue and milky. It wasn`t a nice darb blue, it was too dark already. Too deep. As deep as the deep-sea. The ocean could be nice, I thought, quiet, relaxing. But the deeper you dive, the more uncomfartabe it would be. The deep-sea was horrible. Once you were in, you wouldn`t find a way out. You would get lost. And then, you would die.Get burned by the hot water. Or you just would drown. No, the blue in Owen`s eye was defenitley horrible. It hadn`t got anything to do with the blue his eyes had before.

I noticed he stared at me. With his too dark blue, wide opened eyes. His face was pale. His lips too rosy- already had the same colour as his skin. His face lost any facial features.

The pretty man he has been was gone. I just saw a man whith three, big, red carnations on his forehead.

I looked up. The stadium wasn`t as full as before. People were screaming and trying to leave. I still heard the helicopters. And I saw the flashy, white light of some cameras. They were taking photos.

It made me angry.

„Tell them to stop photographing.“, I said to Sam who suddenly stood behind me.

„George...“ he started, but I didn`t want to hear what he was going to say.

„Just tell them to stop photographing.“, I repeated. I looked into the dark, black sky. Some stars where shining.

I fell down on my knees. Next to Owen. He lay on the pitch, in our half. He did not stare in my eyes anymore, but in the dark, black sky.

The colour of one of the red carnations already flew down his ear. Blood came out of his ear, too. I didn`t hear the crowd screaming anymore. I didn`t see the cameras. I didn`t hear Sam or our coach. I just heard the noise in my head, though it was already gone. Already over. But I saw what it did, and I could hear what it was. A loud shot. It was so loud, that everything was quiet for a moment. Everyone had stopped. Every player had heard it. And it had taken minutes, until we understood what I was. Until we saw what happend. Until I saw how Owen hit the ground. He layed next to the ball he wanted to kick. It took another few minutes until the players left the court. Until the people started screaming. Until they were trying to leave.

All in a sudden, three people apeared. They sat next to Owen, taking out some things I couldn`t match. „George, you have to come with us.“, my coach said, I didn`t realised he stood next to me. I shoked my head. „Geroge.“, he said, and it sounded a bit angrily. „I want to stay here.“ I replied, while the people covered Owen`s body with a white blanket. I turned my head and looked into my coach eyes. I felt the tears and tried to hold them back. „I want to stay here, coach.“, I whispered. It sounded horrible. He pushed me gently back and walked with me to the tunnel. I couldn`t resist. Allthough I wanted to stay with Owen, I walked with him. I turned around one more time. I saw how he was put on a cot.

I screwed up my eyes. The tears were running down my cheeks and chin.

„Is he dead?“, I asked. I nearly screamed at him. I saw Sam when we arrived in the tunnel. The rest of the team. I got no answer. I knew why. But I did not want to think of it. I saw the court trhough the doors. The crowd left. That was quick. 

And then I realised we stood in a row. I saw how the three men walked in, inbetween pushing the cot. I saw nothing more than a white blanket, hiding something. Hiding something horrible.

_Then I recognised three, big, red dots on the upper part of the blanket. Three big, red carnations from Owen`s forehead which were now gleaming on the white blanket._

 

 


End file.
